the_demonhunter_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Brimstone
Dante Brimstone (Wayland as he believed it to be before he realised who his real father was) is a eighteen year old Nephilim, son of Jonathan Brimstone and Celine Ravenscar. He is often called the best Demonhunter of his generation. He found Savannah Evans when she was attacked by a demon and brought her back to the Institution in New York, where they discovered each others true parentage and what they really were. History: Dante was born and raised in Idris till he was 7, at that point Brimstone disappeared, wiping away Dante's memories of him and replacing them of a man he had killed, David Wayland. When Brimstone disappeared, he killed the real David Wayland and his son, planting the bones inside Brimstones family manor along with his dead wife, making everyone believed the last of the Brimstones died, but Brimstone had actually left to Lucifers realm to plan and prepare. Dante was taken to the Paris Institution where he was given the best training, and was then stationed at New York to finish his training and hunt demons. Little did he know that when he was still in his mothers womb, Brimstone had experimented with angel blood, feeding it to his pregnant wife and thus giving Dante special powers that no Nephilim has. Personality: Dante had always been independent and somehow self-possessed, having been taught not to betray himself to emotions as a child. Dante has a sharp, defensive wit, an acidic temperament, and a very sarcastic attitude when he chooses. Giving the impression of holding most people in disdain, Dante is seen as extremely arrogant, self-centered, and overconfident, believing himself to be "the best Demonhunter to ever live" and above others. True enough, Dante is superior in battle, something Dante has been training for since he was young and had grown to love over the years. He even exhibits sadistic tendencies, which he got on account of being raised by Brimstone. Despite this, Dante in fact has a strong moral core. He is dutiful and just, willing to make the right decisions, and sacrifices if it comes down to it. Though he can be, at times, vindictive, he is cruel only to protect those he loves. Relationships: Savannah Evans - Savannah and Dante have quite a complicated relationship. While both showed dislike for each other initially, they began to care for one another other and inevitably fell in love during their adventures together. Appearance: He has a slim, muscular build and is about 5'11" in height with long, curling honey blonde hair and amber eyes (Later explained to be the result of Brimstone's experiments on his child). His face is often described as being beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and angular and Savannah often refers to him as beautiful and leonine, with a narrow mouth. Like all other Nephilim, he is covered in thin, silver scars from years of applying various magical runes with a stylus for battle and healing purposes, as well as permanent runes that look like black lined tattoos. He also has a long scar across his neck where he was attacked by a Vampire, Savannah notices that this is the one thing in his appearance that isn't perfect, apart from his personality. Powers and Abilities: Being Nephilim, Dante possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to him by the angel blood of Ithuriel in his veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Book of the Angel. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improved over time and practice. The fact that he has even more angelic blood, directly extracted from Ithuriel as a result of Brimstone's experiments, contributes to his superiority in certain fields and other enhanced aspects beyond the normal Demonhunter parameters. Also, being Nephilim, he is able to handle angelic weapons such as Angel Blades, that no normal mortal or downworlder could wield. Trivia: Based off Jace Lightwood of The Mortal Instruments series. Category:The Brimstone Family Category:Male Category:Nephilim